Legacy
by Adelaide205
Summary: Fate is a cruel reality with bittersweet beginnings and abrupt endings. It offers no crutch in comfort, no taste of relief, only the sticky, salty taste of sex. Perhaps it is not so terrible for clever little Jotun in charge of his own sexuality. He will list the rules within a forced relationship meant to rule him, and that will be his legacy. AU Thor/Jotun!Loki


_From the author to you fabulous reader,_

_Greetings from Aaron. This is actually a long term role play that has been going on between myself and a fellow friend and Thorki lover for a few months now. We've decided to share it with everyone for them to enjoy. Should you find yourselves interested in who we are, my tumblr, as well as my partners is linked in my profile. _

_For those new comers, welcome to my stories and please be aware that I accept all criticism, critiques, advice, prompts of other stories with other pariens; whatever you feel like throwing my way via PM, email, review, whatever. _

_Remember that this is in the format of a rp, so the POV changes throughout the story. If you're interested, I was the one that played Loki while my super awesome friend played Thor. Also, let me know what format you guys fancy best. Do you enjoy the way it is all together, or would you prefer the turns be separated by some sort of marker? Drop me an answer in a review and let me know. I merely live to serve. _

_** -**_**Can you own gods? Should I disclaim them? I disclaim the Marvel universe of Loki and Thor... is that adequate enough?-**

Loki moved cautiously in the snow, stepping forward slowly without making any noise. The sun began to sink low in the sky and the bleak darkness of the night lingered between the trees. Occasionally, Loki would kneel and wait, listening to the sounds of the sacred woods around him. He had been out searching for some medicinal herbs for his practices, yet the trek had been hard and slow. Luck was not on his side and he was having a harder time finding the plants than he had originally thought.**  
**He disliked being out late, but he feared returning to the castle empty handed more. Surely his brothers would tease and jest him if he had failed at finding those stupid herbs. He snorted and shook his head, causing the snow that had settled in his hair to flutter down. The crowned jewels that were strung about his long, wooden horns jingled and clanked together from his movements. He paused, raising his great horned head and listened to whatever it was that the wind needed to tell him. He had learned that it was best to take the clues and help from nature whenever it could be noticed. Something foreign seeped into his nose and assaulted his senses. It was not often that one not of this realm ever dared to venture there. Loki turned and searched for the source. It was close. His heart quickened and beat in his ears, but he remained still, crouched down against the earth for protection.**  
**

Thor was in Jotunheim on a quest, well, he was there on a bet. He, the Warriors Three, and the Lady Sif had chosen separate Realms and were to return after one night spent there. The person with the greatest story... Well, that itself was the prize and the God of Thunder was determined to win. A soft sound had caught his attention, like a tiny bell carried on the frosty winds. He followed it, keeping downwind, quickly picking up tracks in the fresh snow. Small feet, so, not a Frost Giant it would seem, but he followed out of curiosity anyway. Gradually he moved closer and closer until he found his prey. It was indeed a Jotun, horned and blue skinned, but he was slight and short and _fair_. **  
**Thor smiled to himself and almost arrogantly stepped from his hiding place, Mjolnir in hand. "You look lost, little one. Are these not your woods?" He raised his arms in a gesture to the snowy scene around them as he moved forward unafraid.**  
**

It was unexpected to see a man step out from behind the trees. In all honesty, he should have been paying closer attention. This was entirely his fault; had he been listening to the signs, he would have had plenty of time to disappear before the man had found him. He crouched further to the ground and wrinkled his nose as the stench of foreign presented itself most strongly. "I am not lost, but thank you for your concern," Loki said simply as he glared, reaching his hand slowly to the dagger in his side belt. "You are trespassing. What are you doing here golden one?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes at the tall man. His hair, his skin, all the color of the sun. Loki had never seen such a sight before. What a curiosity. This man was larger than him; though it seemed that everything was larger than him.****

With a chuckle, Thor trudged through the thickly packed snow down to where the Jotun stood. He glanced at the blade but remained unworried by it. "Small for a Frost Giant, aren't you?" He looked him up and down as he drew close. "And much fairer than your brethren." Without any shame, he added: "Are you what a Jotun maiden looks like then?" A wicked grin formed on his face and he gripped Mjolnir tightly. "I do not think you can outfight me, little one. I suggest that you put your weapon down. I am no lost traveller, I am Thor Odinson. You cannot defeat me." No Frost Giant ever has. He had slain hundreds of them, so why should he not be able to claim just one of them? "Besides, you look far too delicate for battle. You look like ice. One blow of Mjolnir and you will surely shatter..." He stopped a few paces away, eyes traveling over the Jotun's slender frame. "Do you have a name?"****

"I tend not to give out my name to those who threaten me," Loki said stiffly. "Do not be so quick to judge. I am small, but that does not mean that I cannot fight and protect myself." Loki stepped backward, but straightened and released his hand from his dagger; if this was truly the son of Odin, then he did not wish a fight. Not because he feared for his life, but because he did not want to cause a political incident between their two realms.**  
**It had been a long time of forced peace between his people and Odin's; and his people had suffered greatly. Another war would not bode well. He blinked a few times at Odinson's mention of a maiden. He looked down at himself. He did not know what a maiden looked like. "I am a child bearer, if that is what you mean by 'maiden,'" he said simply as he looked up again.****

Thor smirked, nodding in agreement. The Jotun was beautiful and tempting, how could he not be one of their... well, he certainly wasn't female like an Asgardian; his chest was flat and his voice deep and lovely. He was exotic and already Thor hungered to touch him. How though? He extended Mjolnir, the faintest hum of magic and electricity stirring in her core for the Frost Giant to feel. As he held her out, the end of the hammer pressed against the Jotun's chest and forced him back with each slow step forward Thor took until his back hit one of the black barked trees. "Protect yourself? You'll be lucky to make it out of here alive unless you do as I say." He studied the elegant curved horns atop the man's head, the blood red eyes. Yes, he would have him. **  
**"Your name." He repeated, pressing a little harder with the hammer.****

With a scoff, and a roll of his eyes, Loki muttered his name, glaring at the golden man before him. "Son of Laufey. If you have a death wish, prince," Loki spat, "I suggest you back away and go back from whence you came. Do not mark me for easy prey because I am small. This will be my final warning." He wrinkled his nose and bared his teeth as a sign of threat.****

"Laufeyson..." This was by far the most foolish thing Thor had done, but he would not be denied this. The Prince of Jotunheim was a prize greater than any other. "I see you as easy prey because I have decided that I will have you." **  
**The hammer slid from the Jotun's chest and dropped down into the snow, hitting the frozen ground beneath it with a dull echo. The trees shook and small flurries of snow fell around them from their branches. "Do your kind not mate like animals?" Thor's voice was growing softer and deeper. He rested one arm against the bark of the tree, leaning closer, but still not touching the smaller body before him. "I would take you like that. Here in the snow. I imagine one of your beauty is used to that..."****

In mock flattery, Loki lifted a hand to his chest and fluttered his eyes lids. Like he was some prize to be won! Bah! "Why, I thought you Asgardians were above our primitive ways. You would dare to take me and claim me as yours? You do not understand our ways. A Jotun does not mate for the sake of sex or pleasure, but for the sake of tradition and politics. You are disgusting, and I will now bow to you; as I have not bowed to anyone," Loki said, raising his horned head tall and proud. His heart hammered in his chest, yet he did not allow the fear to show itself. Perhaps fear would provoke him further. **  
**He smiled, and reached his hand up to Thor's chest, distracting him from the movement of his other hand. In one swift flash, he pulled his dagger and aimed it at Thor's jugular. "Move before I cut your throat, you disgusting pig,"****

"Then I will make you bow. As traditionally Jotunheim bows before Asgard." His other arm rested against the tree now, pinning the Jotun in, as though the knife at Thor's neck was of no concern whatsoever. "I do not think slitting my throat would do much good for Jotunheim. How long would it take for your... glorious wastelands to crumble completely?"**  
**Thor dared to lean as far as he could forward before drawing blood, a malicious smile on his face now and his blue eyes surprisingly dark. "Think of all I could give you in return were you to cooperate... The Casket of Ancient Winters lies in my vaults. Surely that would be a good enough political reason for a quick tumble in the snow?" Thor studied his face, letting that tempting thought sink in, then dared to draw breath and blow hot air against the Jotun's cold skin.****

The stench of the man infiltrated Loki's nose and made his stomach churn. His words hit him like stones to a traitor's face. Thor was mocking him; he had the upper hand and he knew it. Jotunheim was a land filled with the starved and poor; another war would be devastating and surely the death of a prince -no matter how just the cause may have been- would have been enough for war. For genocide even. What would his father say? **  
**If this had been one of Loki's brothers, then perhaps the better option would have been to fight, and Laufey would be proud, but Loki was small, delicate, nothing but a breeding Jotun. Traditions and Politics, right? Loki gritted his teeth, baring them and growling low in this throat. His fingers tightened on the blade's hilt. The smell of blood filled the air as Thor dared to press himself further onto him and into the knifes less than intimidating point. His scent was intoxicating, delicious. Loki watched as the droplets of red oozed down his pale flesh. Something about this scent.. It was maddening. **  
**"I cannot do a quick tumble in the snow," Loki said, repeating Thor's terminology. "By claiming me, you will mark me as yours. I will have no life after this. My kind will smell the stench of your seed on my skin for the rest of my days. I will be of no use to my father, and I will most likely be deemed an outcast. After all, what man would want a used trophy, yes? Know what you are doing and know what you put at stake. Do not make empty promises; swear, by the blood and soul that oozes from your neck, and I will give myself to you," Loki said flatly. He pulled the knife away from the flesh of Thor's throat, hoping he would not come to regret this day and these words that came from his mouth.****

Thor could only watch Loki's thoughts cross his handsome features with a smug look of his own. Not only was the beautiful prince a virgin, but he would be _his_. That thought only made it all the more thrilling when Loki lay down what it would mean for him. He would be destroying the Jotun's life it seemed... Yet what sort of kingdom would turn away their prince in such a way? "Then you will be mine. I will protect you with the might of Mjolnir... but you will be mine." Thor had never desired anything or anyone so strongly. He was amazed that he was able to restrain himself from even just touching that deadly skin. "I will see to it that when you return to Asgard with me, we make plans to return the Casket.." The AllFather would not be pleased that he had made such a bargain for a consort... but he was not so cruel to leave Loki behind to such a dire fate. ****

He stood back a little, one hand coming to touch the mark on his neck, smiling in amusement to find blood there. "You are a fierce one indeed, little Jotun. I imagine that you will be quite the match for me..." Another thought crossed his mind as the space allowed his eyes to wander again. "And will you bear a child? Is it possible?" His tone was curious as he moved further back, as if allowing Loki space to breathe and come to his decision properly.****

It was shocking to say the least, that this man would be so eager to actually take responsibility. Did Loki hear him correctly? He would actually take him to Asgard; he would _protect _him? For a few seconds, Loki mulled over the possibilities that had been dealt to him. He shook his head, realizing that Thor had asked him a question. "In due time I will go through a heat and I will be ripe for child bearing, but not now," Loki said as he raised an elegant eyebrow. **  
**Why did this golden man look at him with such hunger? Was it that he really was so attractive to him? Or was this demonstration simply an act of power? Loki was small, and therefore disgusting by his peoples' standards. The only way anyone would have ever found him attractive was through the scent of his heat, yet this man clearly did not need such stimulation. Loki looked about him, he saw an opening to run, but his body did not move. Perhaps he was frozen in fear, or perhaps the promise of a better future for his people was just that important. Loki straightened up and looked to Odinson, cocking his head to one side as if to say: well?****


End file.
